Djose
Djose 'dʒo.zeɪ is a region of the main continent of Spira in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is primarily a highroad running between the area of Mushroom Rock and the Moonflow. At the junction before entering the Moonflow road, a short path leads the way to Djose Temple, the only notable feature in the area. Story ''Final Fantasy X The Djose Highroad is a short but important leg of Yuna's journey to Zanarkand, completed by the visit and rest at the temple. Numerous gifts can be received by the people wandering the highroad in the aftermath of Operation Mi'ihen. The area is home to the Basilisk, a formidable foe in the early stage. The temple is situated at the end of the highroad and is powered by the lightning element; its architecture resembling the summon Alexander from previous ''Final Fantasies. It is surrounded and protected by Lightning Mushroom Rock, massive rocks which usually cover the temple and hover if there is a summoner praying to the fayth. As the rocks are held in place by electricity, they appear to be magnetic. In Final Fantasy X the party encounters Dona at the temple who derides Yuna for needing such a large following of guardians, which now includes Sir Auron, while she only needs one. Yuna does not back down and defends the value of her friends, while Dona is enraged when Barthello asks to shake the hand of the legendary guardian. They also meet the summoner Isaaru and his guardian brothers Maroda and Pacce for the first time inside the temple. They tell Tidus about a rumor that summoners are disappearing lately, and warn him to be careful. The temple's fayth is a man, plainly dressed, possibly a resident of the area from times past. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The road remains largely unchanged in ''Final Fantasy X-2, the only key difference is the number of Youth League party members and Leblanc Syndicate goons that can be encountered. The road can now be quickly traversed by use of a hovercraft stationed at the northern junction. The temple was abandoned by the priests and Yevonites after the beginning of Yuna's Eternal Calm. Sometime thereafter, the Machine Faction, led by Gippal, moved in and made it their base of operations. The faction's Experiment can be fought in the Chamber of the Fayth following Chapter 3. Excavating for spare parts in the Bikanel desert can provide the means of repairing and upgrading the Experiment to its fullest capability. During the apparition of Ixion in the Chamber of the Fayth, the Djose Temple is overrun by fiends. Temple Aeon *Ixion (Lightning-elemental, unicorn-like aeon) Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving connecting the electrical circuits necessary to activate the lift leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. In Final Fantasy X, the Destruction Sphere of Djose is needed to get Anima in Baaj Temple. Shop Djose Inn ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Missions Chapter Two Two Birds, One Stone :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Swipe the Syndicate's lost sphere. As long a you're making a scene you may as well nab their clothes too. *'Objective': Find the missing sphere. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. *'Reward': Floral Fallal dressphere, Syndicate uniform. Chapter Three No Way Djose :''Note: This is a compulsory mission, which is required to complete the game.'' Eliminate the fiends that have appeared inside Djose Temple! Be careful, though. These fiends aren't to be taken lightly. *'Objective': Liberate the temple. *'Unlock': Becomes available after completing the "Protect Besaid Temple!" and "Pest Control" Missions. *'Reward': Unwavering Guard Garment Grid, Crimson Sphere 2 and Crimson Sphere 3. Chapter Five Masterpiece Theater :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Prove your strength by smashing the Machine Faction's masterpiece: Spira's most powerful machina weapon? *'Objective': Defeat the Experiment. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Five. *'Reward': Book of Magical Dances II, an Al Bhed Primer. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X'' *Basilisk, Funguar x2 *Basilisk x2 *Bite Bug x2, Basilisk *Bite Bug x2, Funguar *Bite Bug x2, Simurgh *Bunyip, Garm, Simurgh *Bunyip, Garm, Snow Flan *Funguar, Gandarewa x2 *Funguar, Lamashtu, Raptor *Funguar, Raptor, Simurgh *Gandarewa x2, Snow Flan *Lamashtu, Raptor, Simurgh ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter Three *Ixion Chapter Five *Experiment Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme that plays while in the Djose Temple is called "Djose Temple". The theme that plays within the Cloister of Trials is called "The Trials". In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays at Djose is called "The Machine Faction". Gallery de:Djose es:Djose Category:Temples Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations